


Half A Heart

by millijayne13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Romantic Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: Request: Hi there! Congrats on 1.25k! Soulmate AUs are my weakness, so I’d love to see one of those with Fred Weasley. For the prompt, I like Fluff 11 (I’m not sure if it’s a maximum of 3 or a recommended 3, but this is the one I really loved and if you wanna add another one or two you’re certainly welcome). For location I think Hogwarts is always a good one. :) Thanks so much, and congrats once again. 😀😁😊
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Half A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr - @iliveiloveiwrite
> 
> WARNINGS: FLUFF and one swear word.
> 
> Feedback is so important, please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!!

The tattoo appears on your eighteenth birthday. As the clock strikes midnight, a part of your body would begin to burn as the soulmate brand would be burnt into your skin. It didn’t hurt much; as painful as burning yourself on a pair of straighteners or catching yourself on an oven door. It didn’t last long either; ten seconds of pain and it would disappear – leaving behind a soulmate mark.

As the pain ends, you fling yourself out of bed, rushing to the bathroom attached to your dorm room and pulling down the collar to your pyjama shirt. There, you find a delicate and small tattoo in the shape of half a heart.

Slowly, you run your fingers over the new mark on your skin. You shudder slightly; the skin still tender to touch as you admire it in the bathroom mirror. Staring at your reflection, taking in the bright eyes and flushed cheeks, you couldn’t help but wonder who could hold the other half to your heart.

Biting your lip, you let yourself indulgently fantasise about a certain redhead who had captured your attention in Fifth Year and was still to let it go. You give in to the indulgence; daydreaming about what it would be like to have Fred Weasley as your soulmate – to know that you have the rest of your lives to memorise every inch of him, to commit to memory the sound of his laughter, the shape of his smile, and the taste of his lips.

You shake your head at your reflection; berating yourself somewhat for falling for such daydreams. That was all they were after all. They were simple daydreams that would soon fade with the ringing of the bell and the hustle and bustle of students getting to their next class.

Turning away from the mirror, you switch off the light in the bathroom before getting back into bed. Dreams of Fred only moments away as your fingers dance over the new soulmate mark once more.

Pulling your covers to your chin, you let yourself dream of a future where Fred was your soulmate and your lives were only just beginning.

\------

Rubbing your eyes, you repress a yawn as you reach for your morning glass of orange juice, already waiting for you in your usual seat. Smacking your lips at the tangy taste, you send a smile in Fred’s direction, knowing it was him that poured it for you. He knew all too well that the first thing you liked to do before eating or socialising in a morning was have a drink of orange juice to bring yourself round. He had started pouring it for you in Fourth Year, and it seems in Seventh Year, he had no plans to stop.

This morning however, he had poured your orange juice and upon meeting your eyes with the first sip, he silently mouthed a “Happy Birthday” to you. Bashfully, you mouth back your thanks, grabbing a piece of toast and the jar of marmalade. You want to roll your eyes at yourself; feeling ever the teenager for harbouring such a crush on the prankster of the school.

Hermione grabs your arm; turning your attention from your breakfast to her. She looks at you with wide eyes, “Did you get one?”

Conversation quietens around you as the rest of your friends begin to realise just what you and the bushy-haired brunette are talking about. You smile at her, “I did. It came last night.”

Her eyes are wide as she asks, “Did it hurt a lot?”

You shake your head, “It hurt for a second and then it was over.”

She relaxes at your words; her anxiety about her upcoming eighteenth birthday lessened somewhat. However, she soon perks up once more, “Can I see it?”

You startle at her words, dropping your piece of toast back onto your plate, well aware that all conversation around you both has stopped now. You glance around your table of friends; somewhat displeased to see them ogling you so curiously. Your eyes land on Fred; your heart beginning to race at the sight of him appraising you so openly. You flash a smile in his direction as you answer Hermione, “Yes, I’ll show you it.”

Laughter falls from your mouth as your friends shuffle closer the moment you begin to unbutton your blouse. Your face heats slightly as you pull your blouse to the left, showing the half a heart tattooed onto your skin just underneath your left collarbone.

Hermione gasps at the sight of it, “It’s so pretty.”

“Thank you,” You laugh as you button your blouse back up, not missing the way Fred’s eyes track each movement of your fingers and how they linger on the placement of your tattoo.

“Who do you hope it is?” Hermione asks; the onslaught of questions never ending.

You hum as you think over your answer, inadvertently meeting Fred’s eyes across the table, “I don’t know, Hermione, but I hope it isn’t anyone boring.”

\--------

The common room has always been loud, loud, loud. It made it hard to focus when the area, after curfew anyway, should be used for finishing off work and winding down for bed.

You sit cross-legged on one of the maroon couches; dropping into conversations every now and then but trying to focus on the book you’ve been wanting to read for the last couple of weeks and finally have the time to do so. It was Hermione to introduce to Pride and Prejudice; stating that if you were to read any muggle literature, it was to be this and that you could thank her later.

You don’t tell anyone that you picture Mr. Darcy as a tall, lanky redhead with the ability to make to you laugh in any circumstance. You keep that to yourself; smiling privately as you turn the page to read Mr. Darcy’s confession to Elizabeth Bennet.

_“You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you,”_ Fred’s voice sounds close to your ear. “Love, what _are_ you reading?”

You startle; dropping the book on the floor and grasping at your chest as laughter sounds from both your friends and Fred. Frowning at them all, you pick up your book, flipping through the pages until you find the page you were last on, hoping to let yourself fall back into the spell of Mr. Darcy.

You glare at Fred as you hold the book up to your face; studiously ignoring him as you sigh at the written words, wanting nothing more than to fall back into the fictional world of Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. “Love, don’t ignore me,” Fred whines, “I didn’t mean to make you jump and drop your book.”

You lower the book just enough so Fred can see your raised eyebrow. He smiles at you; grinning toothily as he reads out the title to your book, “Pride and Prejudice? I didn’t take you for a romance fan.”

You roll your eyes, knowing very well he’s trying to bait you into talking to him. Fred frowns when he sees that it clearly hasn’t worked. “I know something that will make you talk…” Fred sings; his voice closer to you as he moves to stand behind you.

Once again, you raise your eyebrow in challenge. Baiting him now, to see if he can truly get you to talk. A smirk falls over his lips; he clasps his hands behind his back before leaning over the back of the couch, **“Apparently all of our friends have a bet going that we end up together,”** Fred murmurs; his mouth close to your ear as he bends to your height.

“Since when?” You question; mortification running through your veins and settling like lead in your gut. You forget any previous anger you held towards the redhead; only feeling embarrassment at the idea that your crush on Fred might just be visible to everyone around you… including him.

Fred shrugs, “For the last few months at least.”

You put your book to one side and let your head fall into your hands, groaning, “I can’t believe them.”

Fred chuckles, “Don’t worry. I already chewed them out for it.”

“You did?” You ask; peeking one eye out from your hands. He nods; pressing his lips together to keep from laughing more, “I did. They deserved it. I’m all for pranks and bets, but betting on personal lives is a bit much.”

You smile at him gratefully before shotting a glare over to your shared group of friends who try their best to look like they aren’t paying attention to the both of you. “Thank you, Fred,” You reply; smiling wider as he jumps over the back of the couch and settles down next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

Your heart begins to race at the contact; your mind jumping to the soulmate mark on your collarbone and your heart beginning its longing for the redhead once more as it hopes it’s the very man who can make you smile with just one look.

“Who do you think your soulmate is?” You ask; fiddling with your fingers to distract you from the nerves settling in your stomach.

Fred hums, “I’m not sure. I haven’t thought much of it if I’m honest.”

“Really?” You ask in shock, “You turned eighteen a month before me, I though you would have known.”

Fred shakes his head; the red hair he keeps promising to get cut falling into his eyes as he does so, “I haven’t found them yet.”

“Do you want to find them?” You ask in a small voice; regretting asking the question but knowing deep down you would never forgive yourself if you didn’t know.

Fred sighs, “I do. I do want to find them because even at eighteen, I want to start living my life,” Fred drops his voice to whisper so only you can hear him, “But would you believe me if I told you I was scared?”

You nod your head, replying in an equally quiet whisper, “I’m scared too. I’m scared of not loving them immediately, I’m scared of not knowing how my life with them will turn out. I’m scared that they’re going to be boring, Fred.”

Fred chuckles, his arm tightening around you, “Love, whoever your soulmate is, I can promise you, they will not be boring.”

\-------

When things ever became too much at school; when the students were too loud and the workload was beginning to stress you out, Fred could always find you holed away in the astronomy tower, laid out on the blankets the both of you squirreled away in one of the spare cupboards after one too many complaints about the cold stone floor.

You brace yourself on your hands, leaning back onto them as you stretch your legs out across the blanket and gaze up into the night sky. It isn’t a particularly spectacular sky tonight; the overcast day lingering well into the night but leaving just enough room for the moon to peek her face out through a rare break in the clouds.

Fred pauses in the doorway to the tower; just long enough for his eyes to rake over your now relaxed form as you lift your head to the sky. The moonlight washes over your skin and Fred wonders if he has ever seen something so beautiful. He’s certain he hasn’t, and in his eighteen years of life, Fred is confident he never will. He knew by your frazzled state at dinner that you would retreat to the astronomy tower after eating; needing the space to collect your thoughts and calm yourself before wandering back to the wild fray of the common room.

You don’t move as Fred joins you on the blankets. You open one eye before smiling widely at him. “I wondered how long it would take you to find me,” You comment; shifting slightly on the blankets.

Fred chuckles, “I always know where to find you when things become too much. What was it this time?”

You sigh, “Potions. Snape is a prick, Fred.”

Fred barks out another laugh, “Tell me something I don’t know.”

You laugh at Fred’s words. You remember how Fred had defended you in multiple Potions lessons, always ending with a detention for the Weasley and a bigger crush on him for you.

“Thank you for finding me,” You murmur.

Fred shakes his head, grinning at you, “I always will.”

Naturally, you gravitate towards the red head, wanting nothing more than to be in his orbit. You lean closer to him; laughing quietly as you do so. You shift your hair to one shoulder; the smell of your green apple shampoo wafting over Fred, his heart starting to race in your presence one more time.

Silence falls between the two of you; settling over you both like the blanket underneath you. With Fred, there’s never an awkward silence, there’s never an uncomfortable silence. It’s always comfortable. To the point where you’re happy enough to rest your head on his shoulder and turn your attention back to the night sky, watching the clouds part for the moon.

As you sit next to the redhead you’ve crushed on for years, you silently hope and pray to whatever gods and deities deem you worthy enough to listen that Fred is your soulmate. The feelings you harbour for the Weasley ran deeper than a teenage crush, and they felt stronger for what is defined as love. What you feel for Fred felt so natural and so right, you couldn’t help the hope that bloomed in your chest as your mind whispered to you about the possibility of your soulmate being him.

**“Can I tell you a secret?”** Fred whispers in the moonlight, breaking the quiet.

You cross your legs, “You can tell me anything.”

Fred takes a deep breath; steeling himself. The nerves that rattle his stomach are unusual for him; he’s so usually sure of himself, knowing what he wants to do and how to achieve it. However, this – confessing to you what he has suspected for so long, it sends his heart racing and turns his stomach to butterflies with the sheer amount of nerves. He doesn’t have enough fingers on his hand to count the times over the last few months he has wanted his soulmate to be you; he could add his toes and he still wouldn’t have enough.

Sensing his nerves, you reach across the blanket for his hand. You grip it tightly in yours; squeezing softly as you repeat, “You can tell me anything, Fred. What is it?”

Fred licks his lip; wetting his mouth before finally uttering the very words he has wanted to say since he saw the mark on your collarbone, “I think I’m your soulmate.”

The wind is knocked out of you at his words, “What?”

“I think I’m your soulmate.”

“How?” You ask; unable to form sentences of more than one word at the shock of hearing that your soulmate has been the friend you’ve found yourself crushing on.

Fred doesn’t verbalise his reply; he simply reaches up to the collar of his shirt and pulls it to one side revealing the mark he has admired and wondered about since it arrived on his skin over three months ago.

You inhale sharply when you see the mark sitting on his right collarbone; an exact replica of the one that sits on your left. Instinctively, your hand reaches out to touch it, but you pause right before your finger lands on his skin, You glance at him; meeting his eyes and silently ask permission. Fred swallows before nodding.

Slowly, gently, you brush your finger over the delicate mark tattooed onto his skin. Fred shudders at your touch; unable to help the elation that flows through him at the feel of your hands on him. He had imagined this in every way possible with every outcome conceivable, yet he had never imagined it would feel so good to see the wonder in your eyes and feel the open curiosity of your fingers brushing over his skin.

“Half a heart,” You murmur; absentmindedly running your finger over his mark once more.

“Half a heart without you,” Fred answers; a note of vulnerability shining in his voice. He presented such a front to his friends; he was loud, boisterous and always up for a laugh, but he could also be soft and vulnerable. Fred was very much in touch with his feelings; knowing and understanding what he felt… especially when it came to you.

You laugh unexpectedly; caught off guard by the emotion in Fred’s voice. He blinks twice, taken aback by the loud noise leaving your mouth, “I didn’t expect this reaction.”

You shake your head, “I didn’t expect it to be you!”

“You didn’t?”

You shake your head again, “I didn’t! I thought I would be matched with someone boring who would go to work in an office and we would live a mundane life. I never expected it to be you, but I hoped.”

“You hoped?”

“I hoped and prayed it would be,” You state honestly, “I’ve had a crush on you since Fifth Year, Fred. All I wanted when I turned eighteen was for my soulmate to be you. I even stood in front of mirror and imagined what it would be like if it was you.”

“And now?” He asks; ecstatic to know your feelings for him, but still anxious to know how you feel about the soulmate bond.

You hold your hands to your face; feeling the smile stretch your cheeks, “Now, I’m so happy. I won’t live a boring life. That isn’t possible when your soulmate is the best prankster in Hogwarts.”

His eyes still show his worry and vulnerability as he asks, “You’re happy it’s me?”

You nod your head; hands reaching out to grasp his, “I am. I am so happy it’s you, I didn’t want it to be anyone else but you. And I can prove it. Want me to show you?”

Wordlessly, Fred nods his head. Your hand fists in the open collar of his school shirt as you press your lips to his; smiling as you do so. Fred flounders for a minute; caught off guard by the sudden kiss but he soon melts into the feel of your lips pressed against his and he soon starts to take control. His hand comes up to cradle your cheek as his lips become more insistent against yours.

He’s never been able to tell you just how long he has wanted to do this for; how many times he has fantasised about the feel of your mouth on his. Since he felt the burning on his right collarbone, Fred has hoped it was you. he’s dreamed that it would be you; the one he would spend the rest of his life with as it was written in the stars by the fates themselves.

Each moment of yearning; each instant of want is poured into the kiss by the both of you. Hands starting to paw at the other as the need for oxygen becomes too great and your lungs begin to demand air.

Breaking the kiss, you pant, “Do you know what they say?”

He smirks; dipping his head once more, wanting nothing more than to kiss you senseless, “Enlighten me.”

“Two halves make a whole.”

He kisses you as you finish your sentence; his lips fitting with yours seamlessly. Your soulmate marks were apt. The both of you had been half a heart until finally becoming whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Feedback is so important, please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!!
> 
> Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite


End file.
